Men who are unable to achieve or maintain an erection may undergo a surgical procedure involving a rigid or semi-rigid penile implant which results in a continual erection. To cope with the pendulous nature of the erected penis, the usual undergarment has been an athletic supporter or the like, but the penis is too painful to tolerate the pressure applied by such an undergarment until the end of a convalescent period of about six weeks. No suitable, supportive undergarment has previously been available for use during that period. During the next several months, the pressure of an athletic supporter may be intolerably uncomfortable, so that some patients have tried women's panty girdles even though they are only partially effective for supporting an erected penis.
A penile implant also tends to make the penis highly sensitive to cold temperatures so that some patients wrap their penises in an effort to keep them warm, in spite of the inconvenience of repeated wrapping and unwrapping. Furthermore, the wrapping accentuates the bulkiness of the erected penis which by itself could produce an unsightly bulge in the patient's troussers.